tanisfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 202
"Levity Elks" aired on May 4, 2016. Summary Nic's Hypnosis Nic resumes his hypnosis sessions with Dr. Bernier, where he describes the confused journey that he, Veronika, Morgan and Sam undertook at the end of season one. Nic says he's now surprisingly looking forward to the hypnosis sessions, wondering if he'll feel the way he remembers actually feeling in the cabin. Alex's Questions Nic invites Alex to ask Tanis-related questions, and she wonders why Cameron Ellis keeps warning Nic to "be patient", as he seems ready to discover whatever secrets await him in his investigation of Tanis. Cult of Tanis / Eld Fen MK gives Nic more information on a correlation between the Cult of Tanis and Nic's Eld Fen PDF; she had discovered some cell phone conversation transcripts referencing the search for the Navigator, as well as one referencing Arcadia and having access to the brother of a woman who started "exhibiting signs" and was thereafter "lost". Marcus Nic confronts Ellis about his vague warnings for a need for caution, so Ellis takes Nic deep into the basement of the TeslaNova compound where, after passing through several security gates, they come upon a cell apparently housing a patient, Marcus. After Marcus talks briefly with Ellis, he starts digging into his own chest and pulling away his skin until his ribs and heart are exposed; a team of medical personnel in hazmat suits storm into the cell, amongst Marcus' screams of "we're all going home!" Ellis tells Nic they found Marcus in the breach, and that he was actually doing better until he saw Nic. Ellis explains they're trying to help Marcus recover at TeslaNova. Mail for Karl van Sant Geoff meets Nic to go over some mail sent to his dead brother, Karl, via an offsite mailbox that Karl had rented. An envelope contains two letters: one addressed to Karl with instructions on how to determine if he is a Runner, referencing the second letter which the writer claims he or she received from another runner; this letter is written on behalf of a collective persona calling themselves Levity Elks, "we're everything you fear in the dark". Lyle Stevik MK suggests Levity Elks is an anagram for Lyle Stevik, a man who committed suicide in a motel in Washington three days after the attack on the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001. There were a few strange items on his person and in the room, including a bible with a bookmarked section of John 12:33, "This he said, signifying what death he should die", and in a small garbage can, a crumpled up piece of paper with the word SUICIDE in black marker. He had no I.D. and nothing identifying himself save this name he used upon checking in, but in 2006 his death sparked the interest of internet users, who speculated that he had something to do with 9/11. Guests in the motel where he died claim to see Lyle as a sinister apparition in their rooms. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer Alex Reagan, producer MK, information specialist Cameron Ellis, CEO of TeslaNova Geoff van Sant, Karl van Sant's brother Guest Characters Dr. Monique Bernier, sleep doctor Marcus, detainee at TeslaNova Notes http://tanistranscripts.weebly.com/episode-202-levity-elks.html Category:Episodes